In recent years, a tactile sensation providing device that provides a tactile sensation via vibration in response to user operation is increasingly being installed in a variety of devices for consumer use, including mobile information devices such as smartphones and tablet PCs and household appliances such as microwave ovens, televisions, or lighting appliances, as well as a variety of industrial devices (factory automation equipment) including automatic teller machines (ATMs), ticket vending machines, automatic vending machines, and the like (for example, see PTL 1).